The Mission
by KyoYukiTohru
Summary: -DarkSwan- The way Emma thinks of Rumplestiltskin is terrible. She thinks he's a creepy weirdo just because of one embarrassing moment. So it's Rumple's mission to make Emma Swan think of him as, well, not a creepy weirdo. If The Dark One is lucky, he might even get her to fall in love with him. But sometimes plans backfire. Find out what happens when you read the story.


Chapter one

**This story is rated M for a reason. There are a few cuss words and some sexual stuff in this chaapter. Don't worry nobody will **_**do the deed, **__**(yet) **_**but it's only a warning so if you're not allowed to be reading M rated stories then I advise you to stop reading and choose another story to read and if you have any complaints or feedback feel free to leave a review or PM me. And remember, I dont own anything from Once Upon a Time. Trust me I cheked. Twice. (Oh how I wish I owned that hunk Killian Jones but its too bad I dont. (PM me if he's your favorite character)) Well enough of this author's note. On with the story!**

It has been exactly twenty-one days, two hours, and fifteen—no, sixteen seconds since the savior has arrived in Storybrooke. She has only stepped into 's pawn shop twice. Once because she needed directions to where the town's shrink's office was. The second time was right this moment.  
"I'm sorry but Ashley and I made a deal and that's the price she has to pay." Rumplestiltskin said casually as he looked at Emma shrugging his shoulders. "Buisness is buisness." He then resumed organizing the various knick-knacks he had displayed in the glass counter.

"But don't you think that's a little too harsh?" she questioned as her cold hard eyes scanned his face trying to figure him out. "You know what I think," she paused as if expecting an answer,

"And what exactly do _you_ think ? Do you think that I should leave her be, because that wouldn't be fair wouldn't it? Imagine if someone murdered Henry,"

"No one is going to murder Henry!" Emma exploded with raw rage at Rumplestiltskin for saying something as sick as that. _I hate coming over to this man's shop! But I have to come here every fucking day to get my answers cause' this guy has his nose stuck in the middle of every damn problem these people have! _Emma thought as suddenly grew hard at her outrage. He wondered why he was getting so aroused. He had been around this woman only once. He barely knew her for crying out loud! So... why now? Emma started looking at him a little strangely.

"What's wrong with you? Are you sick or something?" that snapped Rumple out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine." He cooly answered making sure she kept her gaze locked on his so she wouldn't see his boner. "Anyway," he said changing the subject back to the main problem. "I didn't say anyone was going to murder him. I said _imagine. _Now _imagine _that Henry was murdered. You wouldn't want to let the murderer roam free without any consequenses. And if there were consequenses, you wouldnt want to just spank him and give him a time-out, right?"

"But thats completely different." She tried to debate but lifted his hand like a stop sign while carefully making sure his other hand was on top of the glass shielding his boner from her prying eyes.

"Well if you think about it carefully, it really isn't that different from Ashley breaking a deal with me. I _own _the town so that makes me completely in charge of all you so technically whatever I say goes. Just like the law." She looked down at her feet thinking about what The Dark One had just said. Rumple got distracted for a few second looking at her puzzled face. She looked so damn hot when she looked like that. But he got yanked back into reality when he suddenly saw Swan's eyes grow wide. The Dark One shivered with fear in hopes that she didn't see his erection. But unfortunatly, she did.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Emma yelled. The pawn broker decided to play it dumb.

"What happened Ms. Swan? Is there a rat in here ? If there is there's no need to worry. It won't harm you."

"The only rat I see in here is the one in your pants! You have a boner! A FREAKING BONER! You creepy weirdo! You're a disgusting pervert! Oh my God! What is wrong with you!" She shrieked as she staggered to the door. Rumple didnt want her to think these terrible things about him. He didnt know what to do. He didnt even know how he even got hard. But he did know one thing: liked Emma Swan and he had to make sure she didn't think he was a creepy weirdo.


End file.
